Become Golden
by Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child
Summary: although the title has nothing to do with the story its actually pretty good....it turned out fluffy for all u fluff fans out there. Its YukixShuichi so read and enjoy!


Become Golden...(T.T dont ask where the title came from)

Disclaimer-...drops down on my hands and knees PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE I WILL GIVE THEM EVERYTHING THEY WOULD EVER WANT! hears the thunder crash down hard as lightning rolled through the sky AW GODAMNIT OK! no i dont own them but at least i tried.

Begin story.

He looked over at the gleaming objects and became entranced at that moment he spotted them. Well when did these beauties get here? There were so many. He couldnt decide.He absently thought of his lover...then he scoffed. Lover? Yeah right. He only came to him when he needed a good fuck. And even that was becoming scarce. His so called 'lover' had been dissapearing a lot lately. And whenever he spoke up about it he got the most hateful glare he had ever gotten in his lifetime by any living creature. So what could he do?

He started cutting himself.

Shuichi didn't mean to. At first it was an accident. He reached into the bathroom cabinet one day while Yuki was gone, out doing who knows what, and a bunch of razors fell out of a pouch Yuki kept there to shave and one just so innocently happened to lightly scrape him across his arm as he tumbled down to meet his brothers on the floor. The cut wasn't deep at all, only showed a little swelling and one tiny drop of blood. But in that moment Shuichi saw all the pain. All the fustration of being in a relationship with a cold hearted bastard. The pressure of becoming a high rating rock star and deadlines that just couldn't be kept up with. The loneliness of sitting in the dark, long cold nights at home, waiting for someone you loved and wondering if they were satisfied enough with you. Then his brain regestired the slight burn feeling you get with all tiny cuts. And he came to a startling relvalation.

It felt good.

He couldn't believe it.

Shuichi could not believe it. In a dream-like state he slowly kneeled on the floor and hesiantly picked up a razor. Holding it up he watched the light reflect off it and did something on impulse. Taking the razor he pressed it down on his left arm, right underneath the accidental cut and slowly slid it across his skin. This cut was considerably deeper than the first and the blood quickly came to the surface. Then as if shocked by lightning he hurriedly dropped the razor and grabbed some tissue, pressing it down over the cut as if he had been stabbed. What in the hell had possesed him to do that? Shuichi jumped when he heard the front door open and close. Then he heard Yuki's voice echoing through the apartment as if it was a jail cell. "Shuichi! I know your home! Why the hell is the livingroom a mess! I do enough shit without you fucking up my place!" Shuichi rolled his eyes and lifted his hand, taking the tissue with it, checking on his cut. The bleeding had stopped. He jumped up and looked for a band-aid placing it over his cuts quickly before scrambling to pick up the razors. He heard Yuki's footsteps get closer to the bathroom door and shoved them in the pouch, jamming it back where he found it and closing the bathroom cabinet. He did it just in time cause Yuki burst through the doorway and stared at Shuichi for a minute as if he could see what he had just been doing the past few minutes. Shuichi blinked up at him, scared out his mind. Did he know? Had he known what he was doing? Seconds ran by before Yuki blinked and shoved a hand through his hair.

"Clean up this mess you made in the livingroom. I don't wanna see your face until it's done." And with that he turned around and went into his office to continue writing on his story. Shuichi just stared at the spot where he once stood still in halfway shock. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't known what he would have said if Yuki had said anything. Shuichi shook his head and walked into the livingroom straightening up. He could hear Yuki in his little cave typing away on his laptop. "Why do I put up with this again?" Shuichi murmured to himself quietly. 'Because you love him...' was the answer that drifted through the apartment. Shuichi sighed and finished straightening up the room, sitting on the couch and blinking stupidly at the tv.

But back to the present shall we? He was looking in the bathroom cabinet for something else when his eyes caught sight of some new razors Yuki must've bought some time ago. He had gotten in the habit of cutting himself with scissors since they were always around and no one thought anything of it. But when he spotted those new shiny razors just gleaming from the bathroom light he thought back to when he had first cut himself. And decided to go back to the razors. As he grabbed one, maybe two out of the pouch he absently thought of Yuki. 'He won't find out their missing. He barely notices me anymore so I'm pretty sure these razors aren't going to be missed. Besides I can put them to much better use.' he thought to himself.

2 hours later

Yuki walked in the house sighing tiredly. That damn press confrence was hell and he honestly couldnt wait to get home so he could be with his baka. He would NEVER utter those words though. Touma would have to become a fairy and give good graces to everyone before he would do that. So dropping his coat on the floor, kicking off his shoes somewhere in the corner, and loosening his tie he stepped further in the house, wondering why Shuichi hadn't glomped him back out the door. There was an errie silence throughout the apartment and it was freaking Yuki out. Heading towards the kitchen he figured Shuichi would be in there trying to make something hazardous to his health like many times before. He was slightly shocked to realize he wasn't there. '...Strange...' Yuki thought to himself. Walking all through the house Yuki searched all of the rooms looking for his pink haired baka.

Livingroom- ' He would have seen me when I entered.'

His Office- 'He knows not to step foot in there.'

Their Bedroom (not that he would admit it)- 'I didnt see him anywhere and I searched all over.'

Yuki tapped his chin getting slightly agitated. That would leave the bathroom. 'But I didn't hear the shower running or anything. What could that idiot be doing in the bathroom?' He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it half way. Tring to push the door open more he realized it was stuck against something. 'What the fuck?' looking down he tried to see what could be causing the problem but saw something that drained the blood from his face instead.

Blood...blood all over the bathroom floor.

Squeezing himself through the tiny opening he gasped in shock when he saw Shuichi passed out on the floor near the toilet, blood pouring from multiple cuts on his wrists and neck. Yuki was at first in too much shock to do much of anything but stare. Then he realized Shuichi was dying in front of him and sprang into action. Rushing over he knelt down and grabbing a towel from the rack pressing it against Shuichi's neck to try and stop the blood flow. He grabbed another one and wrapped it around Shuichi's wrists. Then he started patting his face. "Shuichi...Shu-chan! Come on baby you gotta wake up," Yuki shouted. He got up and ran out into the front hall to grab the phone and dialed Touma's number. 'He will keep quiet. He won't freak out like I am.' Running back into the bathroom he sat down on the floor not minding the blood and carefully placed Shuichi in his lap.

"Come on you just have to wake up Shu-chan!"

He heard his brother-in-law answer the phone. "Seguchi speaking."

"SEGUCHI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Yuki screamed into the phone.

Touma blinked and stated calmly into the phone, "What is the problem dear Yuki? Does it need my immdieate attention?"

"SHUICHI IS DYING ON MY BATHROOM FLOOR! YOU WILL BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND YOU WILL DO IT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!"

"Be calm Yuki. I'll be right over and I'm bringing the emergancy team. Sit tight and try to keep him concsious." click

Yuki threw the phone and cradled his Shu-chan in his arms. "Shuichi...my precious Shuichi..."

45 minutes later

Yuki was pacing the space of the waiting room. Shuichi had been admitted 25 minutes ago.Touma was sitting down in one of the chairs next to the rest of the group. He had informed them right after he called the medical team. Hiro was biting his nails, looking anxious. K was sitting there polishing his guns but if you looked carefully you could see that he was really worried. Suguru was sitting next to his cousin looking just as calm but antsy at the same time. Sakano for once was not going crazy. He was calm and rubbing his forehead with a paper towel. They didn't tell Ryuichi. No one could handle his happiness then wailing when they told him why he was in the hospital. When Shuichi got stablilized they all agreed they would inform Ryuichi and Noriko. If he got stablilized...

Everyone jumped when Yuki slammed his hand into the wall. "What the fuck is taking them so long?" Touma attempted to calm his brother-in-law down.

"Yuki we must be paitent. They're trying to get his heart rate back to normal and they're inserting more blood into him so that his heart can start beating normally. He lost a lot of blood Yuki..."

"No shit! I was sitting in it for 10 fucking minutes!" Yuki screamed. Then he collapsed, sliding to the floor hugging his knees. "I want my Shuichi back Touma...get him back for me please?" Yuki whispered more to himself than anyone else. Touma's heart broke at that and he got up out his seat, walking over to Yuki placing a hand on his back. "I will do everything in my power to make sure Shuichi comes back to you. Okay Yuki? Calm down its ok now." Everyone jumped again when Yuki reared up, shoving Touma's hand off his back. "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO BE CALM! MY SHUICHI IS IN THERE IN CRITICAL CONDITION BECAUSE OF ALL THE STUPID SHIT I HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH!" Yuki hiccupped as tears filled his eyes. "Oh god what have I done? I just ignored him and pushed him away and never payed any attention to him and now look what's happened to him. If he dies..." Hiro was awed at the emtion pouring out of Yuki. Who woulda thought? Hiro walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "Yuki listen to me. Shuichi has been through some tough shit in his life. And he's survived it all. He can get through this too. But you gotta be there for him. You can't keep pushing him away. He's only human and we can only take so much..." Yuki nodded his head and pushed his tears back.

The double doors opened and the doctor stepped through, his head bent writing something down on a clipboard. Yuki notcied him first and practically bum-rushed the doctor. As did the others. At once voices could be heard.

"How is he! Is he alright?" "Is Shuichi ok doctor?" "Will he be able to come back to work?" "Is Shindou-san feeling well?" "Will Shindou-san get better"  
"HOW IS MY SHU-CHAN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT HIM STABLILIZED!" Yuki's statement was the loudest by far as he shook the doctor; frantic.  
The doctor grabbed Yuki's hands and took them off his neat white coat before smiling at Yuki. "Shindou-san is alright."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and calmed down a little. The doctor continued with his explanation. "We got his heart rate back to normal. He can't digest normal foods for some time, 3 days at the least so we would like to keep him here during those days to make sure he gets well nutritioned. The damage done to his throat will heal and he will be able to come back to work very soon. His wrists will most likely be horribly scarred but some cream can reduce those scars to a slight minium. He's kinda dehydrated and is dozing off so he doesn't really need the visitors..." , the doctor trailed off. He saw the hopeful look in Yuki's eyes vanish and reletened. "Although I can see how much your friend here wants to see him I will allow one vistor. If you will follow me please." With that he turned around and pushed the double doors open again walking through them. Yuki was in shock. He stood rooted to the spot. He could see his Shuichi? They would let him? Hiro and K pushed Yuki's back. "Go on he's waiting!" they both shouted together. Touma and Suguru was smiling and poor Sakano...was passed out on the floor with the goodnews. Yuki nodded his head still not trusting his throat to work and ran after the doctor who was leading him to Shuichi's room.

The doctor smiled and opened the door slightly, letting a shaft of light into the otherwise darkened room. Yuki shot a glance to the doctor who nodded his head "Go on. You have 15 minutes." Yuki nodded and tip toed into the room closing the door behind him softly. Looking upon the bed he saw his beloved Shu-chan with tubes and monitors. His eyes welled with tears again as he made his way to the bed. Shuichi looked like he was sleeping and Yuki didnt want want to wake his sleeping angel. He gently layed a hand on his forehead and began stroking the soft skin he felt there. "Oh my dear boy. I almost lost you..." Yuki leaned down and hugging him lightly as to not injure him further.

Shuichi started and felt someone hug him. Smiling sleepily he hugged the figure back. "Oh Yuki...", he murmured to himself. Yuki looked down and shook Shuichi lightly. Shu-baby! It's me! I'm here!" Shuichi opened his eyes and saw Yuki's form hovering above him. He got scared and shrank back against the white pillows. Yuki noticed this and got a questioned look on his face. "Shuichi I'm not mad. If anything I'm fucking happy. Don't you know what you almost did? If you had died...oh Shuichi..." Shuichi felt the tears well up in his eyes. "But Yuki...you never payed attention to me...I was just trying to find something that would make me feel...I dunno special I guess..."

Yuki started crying then. "Shuichi I'm not gonna be that bastard anymore. I'm gonna love you the way you were meant to be loved. That is if you still want me..."

Shuichi felt a tear land on his face and smiled all watery. "Yuki...don't you know? I love you more than life itself. I will always want you. I will always love you." He raised a hand and brought Yuki's face close to his. Smiling up at Yuki, pressing his forehead up against his he felt mroe happy then he ever did in his life. With wires sticking through him and the loud beeping in the background, even the scars he knew would still be on his body afterwards...they would be reminders...of how close he almost came to losing his Angel. "Forever and a day. Now kiss me."

Yuki smiled at that and leaned down and kissed his Shu-chan as romantically as he could, pouring all his emotion into it. As he let go Shuichi fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes, smiling gently as he dozed off back into wonderland. Yuki leaned down and nuzzles his nose against Shu's forehead.

"I love you too my bumbling pink haired loveable idiot. From now till eternity and beyond."

O.O WHAT THE HELL...that was soooooooo not my intention for the ending...it was supposed to be all ahhh and crying in the really sad way but then it got fluffy...all u fluff masters out there better enjoy this cause i wrote it all for u! I HOPE U ENJOY IT!

Gennie 


End file.
